welcome to: My Cabin!
by MyOwnCouchOrgy
Summary: If you know about "life at my house" by seto's princess, this is like that only it's my cabin park, and the main characters are me, Inuyasha, and Kagome. read my other fic, "down the well again" :P
1. bigining of chaos

Cabin

Chappie 1: 4-Rent

A/N: okay this is my third fanfic so I'm getting kind of good at this. Those of you that know about "Life at my House" by Seto's Princess, this is an Inuyasha version that takes place at my cabin (hence the name…). If you like Inuyasha, WONDERFUL! If you like Yu-Gi-Oh, EVEN BETTER! If you like Fruit's Basket, YOU'LL LOVE IT! Hope you like it!

* * *

Inuyasha plushie: Yay, I'm the main character!

Kagome plushie: No, I'm the main character!

Seto plushie: You're both wrong, I'm the main character!

Me: Uhhh, Seto, I think you're looking for M.P.'s story…

Seto plushie: Oh, thanks…

Me: Okay, here's CABIN!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Coke, Pepsi, Fruit's Basket, Yu-Gi-Oh, Snow Flake Drive-through, the word "Gaxer", or this disclaimer! (Not like anyone cares…)

* * *

"NO SETO, YOU CAN'T BUILD A DUELING ARENA HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs…

Me: Oh, wait, wrong chapter, sorry!

My plushies: .

* * *

My POV:

Hi! I'm Ikura, and I own a HUGE amount of property in South Lake Tahoe! About a month ago, I put a bit of it up for rent. That's when the "fun" began…

1 ½ months ago, in feudal Japan…

* * *

Kagome's POV:

"See ya, Inuyasha!" I said.

"NOT AGAIN!" the piping mad Inuyasha said. '_How long is it going to take to get him settled down this time?' _I thought to myself.

"If you don't like it then deal with it yourself," I snapped back, "I don't have time, I'm going to America for vacation."

"You finally have time off from school and you waist it in A-mare-ee-ca, or what ever the hell you want to call it! I can't believe how stupid that is!"

"I have to sit through a funeral in secluded (well, sort of) Lake Tahoe for some distant relative I didn't even know existed, so I have it worse than you!"

"OOOWWW" I accidentally said 'sit'.

"Think that's bad, I have to put up with THIS (points to sleeping Shippou) for god only knows how long! 'Inuyasha, I want candy,' 'Inuyasha I want a cookie,' 'Inuyasha when is Kagome coming back,' I'M SICK OF IT!"

"If you hate it that much, you could come with me…"

"Why would I want to come with you?" he barked back. (Ha-ha, woof-woof!)

"Secluded…wilderness…those words mean anything to you?" I knew he couldn't resist something like that, I mean; he is a dog…literally.

"Hmmmm… I guess could go..."

"Okay, got anything valuable?"

"I have some gold I stole…"

"Okay, let's go! Wait… you stole!"

"Whatever, let's just go!"

* * *

1 Hour later at the airport…

"Are you sure you aren't afraid of heights, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not afraid…"

* * *

On the plane…

"HELP!"

Inuyasha was clinging to me. A few confused passengers were murmuring to them selves. '_God, this is sooo embarrassing. I would expect Sota to do this, but never Inuyasha…'_

For about nine hours, he wouldn't let up his grip, even when he fell asleep! '_Man, he is sooo dense…'_

After about an hour waiting at the airport, not understanding a thing anyone was saying…

* * *

"Hi Konami-san, this is Inu-… I mean Yasha..."

"Koro Yasha… I guess…" said Inuyasha.

'_Phew, that was close…'_

"I'm sorry you two, but unless you are going to share a room, my house is full, and the hotels don't have any rooms left."

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH HER!" he was angry but blushing.

"You better rent a cabin or something. Here!" She tossed a copy of the local phone book. We looked and looked till we found a place up for rent.

CHEAP PROPERTY 4-RENT!

CALL ME, IKURA AT 555-5556!

THERE IS A HIGH RISK FACTOR FOR

DEATH, PAIN, AGGONY, OR

HEART DISESE. CONSULT A

DOCTOR BEFORE RENTING

A PLOT. RENT NOW!

"I guess that's our only choice," so I dialed the number on my cell phone.

"HELLO? IF YOU'RE CALLING FOR M.P., SHE'S IN "THE FAN ROOM"!"

"We're not calling for M.P.; we're calling to rent some property…"

"OOOHHH, COME ON DOWN TO THE SOUTH SHORE SNOW FLAKE AND WE'LL DISCUSS A PRICE! BYE!"

* * *

Me: sooo, what do you think? If you have any ideas, tell me, and even if you hate it, TELL ME WHY!

Kyo plushie: I wasn't there, why wasn't I there? It was in the disclaimer!

Me: you will come in later. Now, in a few chapters, I will give a contest. If you win, you get to be in my story. The rules will be posted in that chapter.

-Ikura

All plushies: AND US!

Me: whatever...


	2. an introduction to me!

Cabin

Chapter 2- An Introduction… To Me!

* * *

Kikyo: can I do the disclaimer?

Ikura: what would you do if I said yes?

Kikyo: why do you answer a question with a question?

Ikura: just answer already!

Kikyo: fine!

Ikura: FINE!

Kikyo: IKURA OWNS NOTHING!

List of things she doesn't own:

1. Inuyasha

2. Yu-Gi-Oh!

3. Snow Flake Drive-In

4. A cell phone (Ikura: waahhh)

5. Fruits Basket

6. The Cabin-

Ikura: I do TO own the cabin!

Kikyo: you do? I thought your parents did.

Ikura: well now you know that ME, MYSELF AND I own it!

Kikyo: you have alter egos?

Kikyo (sugar-high): Me too!

Kikyo (Bitchy McBitch): Shut up, sugar-high!

Kikyo (sugar high): I don't have to, Bitchy McBitch!

Kikyo (the almost normal one): Everyone SHUT UP!

Kikyo's alter egos: Make us, Sappie! (Her nickname…)

Ikura: everyone who is in kikyo728's body, SHUT UP! And I don't have alter egos, just plushies!

Any and all Plushies: yup, yup, YUP!

* * *

Last time:

"HELLO? IF YOU'RE CALLING FOR M.P., SHE'S IN "THE FAN ROOM"!"

"We're not calling for M.P.; we're calling to rent some property…"

"OOOHHH, COME ON DOWN TO THE SOUTH SHORE SNOW FLAKE AND WE'LL DISCUSS A PRICE! BYE!"

* * *

Kagome's POV:

We arrived at the meeting point at about noon. It was across the street from what looked like a forest. I had to 'sit'

Inuyasha fourteen times before he gave up on chasing squirrels. After a sitting spell (Inuyasha fell in a sink-hole when I sat

him) we arrived at the Snow Flake Drive-In. There, we met Ikura, who was a lot less spastic than when she was on the

phone. She actually looked more preppy-killer than preppy (much to the surprise of Inuyasha…). She was wearing a red

plaid skirt, knee-high leather punk-boots, fishnets, and a black shirt that said, "Go away or die screaming!" in Japanese. She

was sitting at a table, obviously writing something.

"What are you writing?" she didn't look like someone who wrote much, "It looks too short to be a full story."

"It's the second chapter to a story called cabin. And it says that your name is Kagome and right now the story is in your

point of view, and you're about to ask me why it's called cabin"

"Why's it called cabin? OMG YOU WERE RIGHT!" I gasped.

"Okay, it's called cabin because of what you're renting."

"Feh…" (We all know who said that…)

"What's the price for renting a cabin?" I asked.

"I don't have any cabins, only plots of land, so the price for renting land is…"

* * *

Me: okay, I'm ending it here. Sorry it's short. I'm a little low on ideas, so I need your help. It will get MUCH better. Bye the way, if you can answer these questions correctly, you get to be in the story. Only the first two people to answer them ALL right get to be in it. Here are the questions:

1. In the Japanese series, how old is Seto when he is adopted by Gozaburo?

2. How old was he in the American version at that time?

3. What do the first two questions have to do with a photo of Noah and what Seto commented about it?

4. What did Seto say about it?

5. Why shouldn't you give Mokuba sugar?

Seto plushie: I know the answers all too well!

Mokuba plushie: METOO, METOO, METOO!

Me: we know you know. So, get the answer right people! As soon as I have my two winners I'll update! Here's a hint: ask **Mokuba's Princess!**

PS: To Sapphire Star-Gaxer, Kikyo728, and MP: YOU CAN'T ANSWER THIS! Other people need a chance to win. I know you guys know!

Ikura

Plushies: AND US!

Me: whatever…

Kikyo728: MMMEEE TTTOOOOOO!

ME: I GET IT!


	3. sorry

I am sorry but I will not be updating this or any stories until August... I apologize for any unfair cliffies... that's just life...


End file.
